marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Gwen Stacy Clones (Earth-616)
| Aliases = | Status = Defunct | Identity = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | TeamLeaders = | CurrentMembers = | FormerMembers = | Allies = | Enemies = | Origin = Imperfect human clones created by the Jackal | PlaceOfFormation = The Jackal's Lab in the Catskill Mountains | PlaceOfDefunction = | Creators = J.M. DeMatteis; Mark Bagley | First = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 399 | Last = Spider-Man Vol 1 61 | HistoryText = One of the many imperfect clones of Gwen Stacy created by the Jackal was used for the express purpose of sewing confusion between Spider-Man and the Scarlet Spider. This plot was intended to make the pair question which was the real Peter Parker and which was the clone. }} To this end, the Jackal tried to convince the two Spiders that the real Gwen Stacy had not died many years prior, and presented a clone as proof. . The Jackal made this false revelation in .}} This deception initially worked and was quite painful for Spider-Man as he had long since moved on with his life following the death of the real Gwen Stacy and had a common-law relationship with Mary Jane Watson. , Peter and Mary Jane are referred to as husband and wife. However, years later, their marriage is erased from existence by Mephisto in . As such they are referred to as a common-law couple here.}} Despite the fact that he was offered the chance of being with "Gwen Stacy" again, Spider-Man refused to give up on his life, even though the Jackal had also spent this time trying to convince him that he was a clone. thanks to the machinations of the Green Goblin (as revealed in ) Peter will ultimately learn the truth in .}} As Spider-Man told Gwen that he was unwilling to give up his life, she suddenly began feeling ill. She then suddenly began degenerating, the eventual fate of all of the Jackal's imperfect clones. Spider-Man and the Scarlet Spider then watched in utter horror as the Gwen clone melted into a pile of genetic goo on the floor. They were then forced to flee the Jackal's facility before it exploded, presumably destroying all trace of the Gwen Stacy clone. With his plan to replace all humanity with clones created by him going smoothly, the Jackal sent Spider-Man, who at that time believed himself to be a clone, after the most perfect Gwen Stacy clone he had ever created: Joyce Delaney. In anticipation of her return, the Jackal released all the other Gwen Stacy clones at his secret hideout and activated their degeneration factor, killing all of them. Powers and Abilities Powers None. Abilities As an exact copy of Gwen Stacy, she has the same skills and abilities as the template she is based on. Strength level Human standard. Weaknesses Like all of the Jackal's imperfect clones, these Gwen Stacy clones were prone to degeneration. If this is a natural weakness, or intentionally implanted by the Jackal is subject to debate. This is because the Jackal has claimed to have a cure for clone degeneration, has created perfect clones in the past, and has even triggered instant degeneration in other clones through a "kill switch" he implanted in them as a failsafe. -149. The Jackal's dubious explanations for and possible cure for clone degeneration are detailed in the Smoke and Mirrors story arc of the Clone Saga. Lastly, the Jackal attempted to initiate a kill switch on Spidercide in . In the case of the first of these Gwen Stacy clones, the Spiders are led to believe that this was a natural defect, and the Jackal did nothing to confirm or deny this.}} | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Clones Category:Clones of Gwen Stacy Category:Clones Created By Miles Warren